Confined Heroes
by Kickberry
Summary: Superheroes from the most famous franchises find themselves imprisoned. Every one undergoes a treatment that will either ruin or remake them into a slutty image.


Catbait

Days, months, years; time goes by so fast. Most of humanity hardly cares, the others who do senses the eras shift to make way for new standards. All prisoners endure this sensation in confinement for however long their sentence lasts.

Selina Kyle, the infamous Catwoman, is one of those poor souls, a beauty wearing a skinsuit that blends well in moonless nights. She sits at the center of a room made of gray stone. There is only a bucket (her toilet) and a cup, no seats for her fine ass. Her only exit is a single door equipped with a glass lock she could not pick for the life of her (every one of her fingernails broke in past attempts).

Unfortunately, this obstacle is not the only reason she is quiet during her stay. Recent mistakes have forced her to remain docile, not complain that she's been given the same skinsuit to wear every time a special event occurs.

"So we put her in here?"

The prisoner sits up. Selina inches towards the door to hear erratic movement, signs of a struggle.

"Yeah, the Warden wants to take care of these two in this cell together. Throw the bitch in there; got enough bites from this damn stray."

When the entrance opens, Selina moves to the side before a body flies in. She sees two men in blue armored clothes sneer at her before they close the door.

"Fuck you too." The thrown person gets up to rub her head full of long, white hair. Her dark bodysuit almost look like Selina's, save for the line of white fur and bits of exposed skin attached to her curvaceous body. Selina could tell she is not going to get along with her new, gorgeous cellmate.

"Was that for me or those fine gentlemen?"

"Of course, the gentlemen." The feisty newbie rubs her neck. "Bastards do not know how to treat a lady."

Selina eyes her cellmate's ass, butt cheeks that almost match hers by volume. The shape is not as attractive. The melon-shaped breasts are a different story. "Well what do you expect? We're in prison."

"And where is this prison? Nothing looks familiar in here. It doesn't even look like it's made by humans."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Selina perches on her spot to claim it. "So what's your name, little kitten? I'll take any because that mask must be there for a reason unless your sugar baby loves that outfit for hanky pankies."

The new cellmate frowns. "Mind giving yours first? It never hurts to be polite."

"You should worry more about decency than manners." Selina eyes the woman's cleavage. "But fair enough. We're going to be acquainted for a while. The name's Catwoman."

The cellmate snickers, "Black Cat, a pleasure."

As Catwoman makes a note to call the new one BC, she hears, "By the way, it's sugar daddy for me, old-timer. Don't think just because we have a similar wardrobe, our periods are in sync."

"Sorry, the hair tipped me off." Selina slides a hand through her hair of short, raven yarn. "And no, growing that mousetrap on your head doesn't help portray youth. Maybe if there was semen, people can tell you're a teenage slut looking for a good time."

The women exchanges glares like feral felines. Before they could resume - share more 'pleasantries' - the door slams open. The cellmates watch the opening to see a caramel woman enter.

"Hello, fresh meat. I am the Warden." The woman places hands on her slim waist covered with the edge of black shorts. This section is above thick thighs and below a stomach's set of hard-rock abs. The sleeveless blue vest barely contains her huge rack. "Good to see you, Selina. How are you two getting along?"

Selina rolls her eyes. "She's a party animal." BC snarls. The new woman takes off her amber shades and sighs, "Fantastic responses. I don't give a fuck if you two shared kisses and friendship rings. We're going to celebrate the new arrangement with a Session."

"Session?" One corner of BC's mouth curves down. "What the hell is that?"

Selina stays quiet, watches the Warden kick BC in the face. She yawns as the beating continues (almost fun to watch her cellmate's breasts jiggle from each kick.)

"What are you doing?!" BC blocks a leg with her arm. She presses a hand on the ground and swings out her own kick. The Warden grabs it, then stomps on the vagina with her onyx boot.

The cellmate screams. She tries to get away, twisting her body until the Warden pushes her towards the wall. Selina frowns as she remembers her first day in prison - awoke without a clue of the routine she endured for days on end.

"Stay down, Felicia." The Warden jabs BC's stomach twice before she grabs her face. The fingers squeeze into the cheeks. "You can't win against me or the staff. We're all designed with better bodies, greater powers than you so-called heroes. How do you think we were able to capture you before?"

As Selina registers her cellmate's real name, BC stumbles onto her feet after she is released. The beaten woman scratches the walls with her claws for support. "You sucker punched me while I was swinging around the city. All that tells me is that you're too much of a sissy to take me head-on."

The Warden grabs BC's neck and shoulder. She pulls and leans at the same time to give a kiss. Their lips remain connected no matter how much the unwilling participant chokes and coughs while her mouth is invaded by a tongue.

Selina count the seconds until the kissers pull apart. She grins after BC yells, "What the fuck was that?!"

"Punishment." The Warden licks the thin trail of blood on her lips. "Shame your jaws are nothing compared to my traps of steel."

BC wipes her own mouth to see a red stain on her white sleeve. She licks the small cut on her lip. "Holy shit, are you a cyborg?"

"I already said we're made men, amplified humans." The Warden claps her hands. Four women enter through the door. Each officer has a different shade of skin and wears blue outfits that match hers. "In Atrocious Pound, we Convicts are here to put everyone in their place, normal and gifted."

"Great slogan, but it still needs work." Selina silently gulps before she smiles. "Didn't we talk about that the last time you were here, Warden?"

The alpha female chuckles, "That's not my call. But I like your attitude, a better adjustment than the one you had like Felicia here."

"Hey bitch, stop using that name." BC steps forward. A dark-skinned Convict strikes her face. Her tan teammate kicks the stomach. Both strikes cause Felicia to drop like a sack of condoms.

The Warden spits at BC's face. She looks at the quiet prisoner and asks, "Selina, would you like to join her?"

"No thanks, I'll cooperate." The uninjured woman raises her hands in surrender. "It's only procedure here, so all we need to do is get it over with."

"Good. Then let's get started." The Warden watches two of her subordinates grab each of BC's arms. The others walk towards Selina, position themselves at her back and front.

Selina eyes the front Convict, a slender lady with fair skin. "Akiko, are you going to shove a cock-sized chopstick into my ass like last time?"

"No, Warden is going to take a different approach with this Session." The Japanese Convict wraps her arms around the prisoner's neck. She moves her head forward to have their lips meet. Selina allows the foreign tongue to enter and wrap around hers in a slimy embrace. The sensual tugs and licks warms her head, causes her to take shorter breaths during this tender makeout.

"Don't forget about me."

Selina shivers as the second Convict grabs her breasts from behind. The strong hands massage her round flesh. She jumps when the fingers twist and pull on her covered nipples.

"Akiko, can we tear off her clothes?"

The Asian Convict pulls back to rip apart the black leather around Selina's chest. "It's all yours, Julia."

"No, I need more." The rear Convict shreds the cloth on her side. Selina holds back a groan when she feels fingernails scratch her skin. Soon, she feels exposed from the neck to her thighs.

"Ah, fuck it." Akiko swipes at the rest of the torn bodysuit. This leaves Catwoman without her second skin, bare for all to see her voluptuous body (see some athlete's firmness). "I wanted to take things slow, but no, our hungry lesbian here wants to snack on your ass."

"Damn right I do."

Selina feels a face push against her ass cheeks. She shivers after a tongue meets the skin around her hole. A gasp escapes her lips after Akiko bends down and tongues her pussy.

"Oh my god." Selina places her hands on each of the Convict's heads, overtaken by stimulation of her nerves. She notices the Warden is between BC's legs, licking around the pelvis area. The white-haired prisoner could only thrash her head while her arms are pinned down by the other women, who licks her pits and fondles her breasts. She lets out a roar, experiencing an angry orgasm from the relentless pleasuring.

The sight of her pinned cellmate lights a spark inside Selena. It grows as the ladies tending to her loins lift her up. With their uppper body supporting her waist and thighs, they manage to continue their feeding while Catwoman is in the air.

"Oh god, almost there." Selena wiggles her dangling legs. She squeezes Akiko's head with her thighs. "A-amazing. Just...right there, there!"

Selena squirts out a small line of liquid into Akiko's face. The Asian Convict pauses, then shrugs and jams two fingers into the pussy. Julia does the same with the ass, rubbing the dry hole.

"Great Buddha, you are wet. Never knew cats could make so much water." Akiko pulls out her fingers to see it coated in wetness. She looks up to see Selena's blush. "It looks like you're about ready. Warden, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear!" The alpha female raises her head from BC's pussy. Her victim's twitch and heavy breathing says enough about her aroused state. "Finally ripe for porking. Let's bring them in."

"P-porking?" BC tries to rise only to stop. The Convict still holds her down with their burly arms. "There's men involved?!"

Selena feels her feet touch the ground. She leans on Akiko for support in her frazzled state. "Or strap-ons. How big is yours going to be, Warden?"

"A baby's arm, the same treatment I've given since your first day." The alpha female gives BC a wink. "But this time, she's going to start getting it. You're moving onto real dicks."

Selena does not understand until two men lumber through the door. Their bodies are muscular beyond an average stud, more than what Batman or Captain America packs. Pecs, abs, even biceps; these humans fit the bill for combat and breeding.

Catwoman's main concern is for their lack of clothes. This exposes two, long poles dangling between their legs. She couldn't believe the penises are flaccid at their size.

"What's going on?" Selena backs away in fear. Akiko and Julia grab her arms to stop her. "Why am I expected to sex them up?"

"Because that was part of the plan this entire time." The Warden takes a violet, plastic stick from one of her Convicts. She stretches its belt around her waist. "Warm up with us before you get a taste of real hunks."

Selena shakes her head as the men approach her. "N-no, I don't agree with this. Women were fine, but not them."

"Is it because of Bruce?" Warden eyes Selina while she lies down. Her plastic penis stays up as her Convicts force BC's pussy over the tip. "Well, forget about him. Sessions exist to chain your desires to the Pound. You can never experience any pleasures other than the ones we provide."

Selina starts to retort. A hand from the Caucasian beefcake grabs her hair and turns her head. She sees his sculpted face, almost loses herself in the depths of his aquamarine eyes.

"Do you hate us that much?" The male Convict slides his hand down the side of Selena's face, gently like a lover. "We're here to have a good time. Why not enjoy yourself?"

The suggestion leaves the woman thinking, has her still long enough for the beefcake to peck her lips. He pulls back, then leans in for a second kiss. One strong hand grips her shoulder while the second squeezes her breasts. His teasing leaves Selena in a daze, in heat, desiring for more. By the third kiss, she leans in to return it.

"So what's your name, handsome?" Selina whispers. She feels the beefcake's hand slide down towards her dripping pussy while her own hands grab his head full of golden hair.

"Baxter."

"Baxter, do you really want to fuck me?"

Selina moans after she feels two, large fingers enter her opening. Her eyes open after the digits dig far enough to hit her g-spot. She grabs Baxter's arm and pushes with little success.

"We're going to do more than that, right, Darrel?"

The second male Convict rounds Selina until he is behind enough to grab her arms in place of the women. Selena feels her skin bruise from his rough hold.

"Yeah, we're gonna breed her good." Darrel leans his head full of short, dark hair next to his prisoner's. "That's right, black and white dicks are gonna fuck you so bad, even Batman won't know how to fix your dirty hole."

The aggressive comment leaves Selena in anticipation. When Baxter's fingers pump in and out of her pussy, her legs start to shake. After seconds, she feels her insides tighten for another orgasm.

"Holy shit, she's crying," Darrel laughs. "The bitch loves your super banging."

Tears leak from Selena's eyes. She looks down to see Baxter's digits fuck her in blurs she's only seen speedsters (the Flash) make. His finger banging forces her body to experience so many orgasms, her mind cannot process them all at once.

"Oh, oh, a-ah-ah!"

Speaking gibberish like a monkey, the fucked woman falls limp. Darrel helps her lie on the ground where she gasps for air. She sees Baxter kneel before her knees, sees his throbbing ten-inch dick.

"Here it comes." The white beefcake moves her legs to make a way towards her opening, her fleshy hole.

"W-wait." Selena moans when she feels her insides shake. More ooze pours out of her pussy; she is still catching up to the rest of the orgasms on their way. "D-don't put it in. I still need to-."

Baxter pulls back. When the woman blinks, she sees him hunched over her head. She looks down to see his penis slide into the ends of her vagina. Another second passes before pain and pleasure washes over her like a heat wave.

"Ahh, ahh!" Selena feels ruined by the dick tackles. Her flesh walls convulse from each push and pull. She realizes one fuck from Baxter is all he needs to make her cum.

"S-stop it, stop it!" The screwed woman tries to push against her partner. "You're making me cum too much!"

Darrel appears above Selena to open her lips with his hands. "Hey, shut up!" He jams his large penis head into her mouth. "Here's a dick, suck it like a lollipop, girl."

Selena feels her jaws stretch to the limit. She tries to push the black Convict away until Akiko and Julia grab her arms. Helpless, she could only breathe through her nose as Darrell forces his giant meat pole into her throat, expand it larger than before.

"That's right, take it, bitch!" Darrel grabs the woman's neck to go further. He ignores the muffled moans; he did not have any fucks to give about her opinion or the lumps his penis makes visible on her throat's skin. "Oh yeah, she knows how to swallow. Baxter, you almost done?"

"Not even close." The thrusting Convict slaps the thighs. "But she's quivering like a rabbit. I think we need to take turns before she passes out."

"Got it, let's finish spitroasting this cat."

Darrel pulls out of the mouth. The moment Selena tries to cough, he rams his piece back inside, to the end of her throat. Gagging, she almost loses focus after Baxter jams his dick to hit her womb. This three-way forces her to bear the pain and pleasure from both ends of her fucked body.

"That's it, that's it!" The black Convict picks up speed. Selena almost pukes from the intense pounding. "Almost there!"

"Wait, save that for your turn." Baxter slams his waist against the woman's to keep it there. "In the meantime, she's going get her first cumpie from me."

Selena feels the dick hose her insides with hot liquid. She gasps as her nerves fry from the sensation of being filled with another man's essence. Despite this uncalled seeding, she sighs with relief. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth, stays there as she relaxes.

"Look at that, she loves being bred." Darrel pats the woman's cheek. "Think I'll enjoy her just as you did?"

"She's the best one I've had." Baxter wipes his sweaty forehead. "Some of the super chicks we've captured feels too inexperienced. This toilet I'm filling took it like a champ; she is going be a treat in future Sessions."

Selena's tries to curse, but her exhaustion makes her words inaudible. She could barely roll while semen drips out of her stretched pussy.

"So Darrel, she's all yours now." The white Convict backs away. As Selena watches him, she also notices BC hopping on top of the Warden's strap-on, grunting with angry passion.

"That's right, who's my bitch?!"

"Not yours, you whore!" BC's defiant answer earned her hits from riding crops held by two Convicts. The pain makes her scream, "When is this going to stop?!"

The Warden grabs the woman's waist and pulls to make BC land on her plastic dick with great force. "Until I say you're done. Don't slow down, ride me like your life depends on it!"

The Convicts whips BC. Their attacks add more to the carpet of red marks on her back. The pain makes the white-haired cowgirl hop faster, yell loud from another orgasm. Her breasts flop all about; Julia watches them from afar with great interest.

"Can't wait to give that pussy a try someday." Darrell flips Selena onto her front. He fondles her large ass cheeks. His slaps create ripples on the luscious buttocks. "But I'm looking forward to this piece of ass. Make sure you don't lose your voice too quick."

The dazed Selena feels a flesh stick slap against her ass crack. When she looks back, her eyes widen as they focus on twelve inches of a big, black cock.

"Ha, she thinks this is going into her breeding hole." Darrel rubs his cock to let a large trail of semen spill out of the head. He slides his hand over the liquid to spread it all over the fleshy length. "Baxter already split that open. I like my fucks tight and full of screams."

The black Convict grabs Selena's waist. Before she could resist, he shoves his dick into her asshole. The slippery coat of semen lets him reach halfway inside.

Selena's mind strains from the forceful dicking. She screams at the top of her lungs while her nails scratch the floor, a fruitless attempt to escape her powerful lover.

"Don't like it big in the shitter?" Darrel moves his waist to give the asshole a pump. "Too bad cause after this, you'll never feel a thing unless you get a cock from a real dark knight."

"You're hardly a knight if you make her take something that's bigger than a shit." The Warden laughs while standing. She has BC on her knees and sucking, licking her strap-on with reluctance. The female Convicts pull on her hair to control her speed. Julia arrives to join the blowjob, giving the prisoner licks and kisses in between.

Selena still finds it hard to lower her voice. Darrel's pounding makes her shout at a higher volume until she feels a change in her asshole.

"Whoa, she's liking it." The hefty Convict grabs the woman's waist. This helps him meet the times she thrusts back. "Oh, that feels good. You were right, Baxter, she's a keeper."

Darrel pulls his dick out. He rubs until semen runs out over the meat to lube it up. Rolling Selena makes him see her bare front, breasts and pussy. "I'll let you choose where I finish it."

Selena pulls the sides of her red, ruined anus. "Right here, cum in here, you dirty dog. Turn me into a bitch with that black cock."

"Dumbass, you're already my bitch." Darrel spears his twelve incher inside Selena. He sweats as he pushes with all his might. "Now, you need to know what it feels like to be a cum dumpster."

Selena wraps her legs around the Convict's hips. She squeals every time her lover's thrusts create a small bump in her stomach. She moans when he kisses her neck and slaps her ass until they blush with shame.

"Cum, cum inside me!"

"Bitch, I'll cum when I want to cum!" Darrell shoves his giant stick deep to where it shows as an outline on her stomach. "Now I'm ready. Happy? I'm giving you what you want, you harlot!"

Catwoman bites her lip with glee as she feels a flood of sludge paste her innards. From the stomach to the exit, Selena feels all of the cum, its warmth. The sensation leaves a silly grin on her satisfied face. She hugs the dark body and breaths out loud, lying with her lover as they rest with the glow of the aftermath.

Darrel rises to pull his dick out of the asshole - has some trouble when the opening grips the length. A glob of cum follows and spills down the ass like a gooey waterfall. Selena enjoys the wet feeling and sees the Warden walk over.

"So how did that feel?"

"Too much." Selena stretches out her exhausted limbs. "What they did to me, it's unbelievable. I really can't go back to being normal after this."

"As long as you're with us in the Pound, you don't have to be normal." The Warden rubs the back of her hand against Selena's cheek. "And our job is really for your benefit. We've given you and Felicia there everything the ones you loved will never give. Even if we didn't come along, they may have been happy with their true interests. You would have been left in the back burner, rotting alone and unsatisfied."

Selena pictures Batman, her elusive lover. Despite their history, her current conditions encourage her to believe there may never be a chance to see him again.

"Go ahead and believe what you want." The Warden glances at BC, a woman on all fours getting fucked by Julia equipped with a strap-on. Selena also watches, wonders if she looked like her cellmate - a woman desperately trying to handle the love given by a dominant female and her dick-shaped toy.

"D-don't listen to that bitch!" BC raises her head to look Selena in the eye. "We didn't choose to be here! All of this is wrong!"

The Warden shakes her head, disappointed. "This is coming from a cat burglar? We have every right to kidnap people like you. Superheroes, villains, this Pound is out to get them all. And you're going to be in here for a long, long time."

Selena sees the alpha female look down. "So Selena, any tips for your junior? She might need some help adjusting to this place like you."

"I actually do have something in mind." She stares at BC with lust. "Darrel said he wanted to taste her. Why not have him and Baxter do her now instead of wait?"

"It would break protocol." The Warden adjusts her vest and breasts. "But we have been making some changes. And since you've been such a good slut with these men, maybe we can change things up."

The alpha female snaps her fingers. All females back away while Julia shoves BC off of her dildo. On the floor panting, the white-haired prisoner tries to sit while sweat drips off of her body, breasts and her gorgeous face.

"No, get away from me." BC crawls back as Baxter and Darrel approach her. "Get those disgusting sperm shooters away from me!"

Selena watches her cellmate struggle against the men. The Warden hugs her neck and whispers, "I'm feeling horny just watching those animals go at it. Good suggestion, I always knew you had a knack for this kind of thing."

The alpha female licks her prisoner's cheek. "And you've been so cooperative. My Convicts also like you. Why not join us for a couple of rounds, have fun dominating some new and familiar asses."

Selena considers the offer while Baxter drags BC down towards the ground in a headlock. Her kicks stop after Darrel grabs her legs and spreads them wide with an evil laugh.

"I'll consider it. But since my new roommate needs help, I'll stay with her for the time being."

"Fair enough." The Warden grabs a handful of Selena's huge, cum-covered tits. "I'll just enjoy these in the meantime. Is everyone ready to keep having fun?"

All of the Convicts cheer. Only BC shouts, "No!" before she screams after Darrel inserts his magnum cock into her pussy. She groans as the larger man thrust his hips to dig his dick deeper inside her.

Selena hardly cares about her new roomate. Her focus goes onto the Warden, who kisses her. As they make out, the other female Convicts gather around to resume the Session, an orgy that goes on for hours. By the end, Catwoman would feel satisfied while Black Cat would twitch in a large puddle of semen.

Selen would smile as she knows elsewhere in the Pound, people like them would receive a similar treatment with and without consent.

* * *

A/N: Selena might come back in a later chapter, but she won't be in each and every one. More chapters will instead feature other famous comic book heroes from different universes, in different scenarios that will take place in a similar setting (there's no plot, so no need to rack your head full of the upcoming events).


End file.
